justdancefandomcom_pt-20200223-history
Just Dance 4
|succeeded by = }} Just Dance 4 is a dance/rhythm game developed and published by Ubisoft. It is the fourth installment in the series and the first to be released on the Wii U. The game was released on October 2nd, 2012 with the Wii U version being released on November 18th, 2012. Gameplay Players are judged on their ability to mimic dance moves performed by on-screen dancers. Players can choose the song they dance to and score is kept depending on the amount of accurate timings and movements. New features and modes in Just Dance 4 include a dance battle mode, expansions to the game's Just Sweat mode, and unlockable bonus routines for specific songs. Players can unlock 'Dance Quests', with each song having up to six missions that can be completed. To complete these quests, players would have to follow specific critera and movements to clear them. Dancer Cards can be created by players which display their most frequently played songs, their highest scores, and online and offline challenges. Online leaderboards are available for the Wii U, PS3, and Xbox 360 versions of the game. Another new feature is the new visual; The excess neon used on the clothes of the dancers previously have been removed, and clothes are shown in their natural, more realistic state. Backgrounds are also more detailed and animated, rather than the simple backgrounds used in previous games. Special Editions Just Dance 4 Special Edition There is a special edition of the game which only adds one song; ''Umbrella'' by Rihanna, as well as an Alternate Version to the song can be unlocked in-game. However, the Special Edition is only for the PAL Wii due to Umbrella being on the default tracklist for all other consoles. Wii U Version The Wii U version of Just Dance 4 has its own special additions and features as well as having the most exclusive Mashups. For the first time in the series, a game mode can support up to 5 players at once. Puppet Master Mode allows four players to dance on-screen at once. The fifth player uses the Wii U Gamepad and becomes the Master of Ceremonies. The MC has the ability to switch dance routines in real time. The other four players must perform the moves decided by the MC. The Wii U operator also has the ability to create custom choreographies on Puppet Master Modes and choose the next song. The Wii U controller allows light painting, which can be used for writing/drawing things on the screen for the other 4 players. It is also possible to display the lyrics on the gamepad. Also, 3 exclusive songs are included, ''Ain't No Other Man'', ''Domino'' and ''Want U Back'' in the Wii U. (Want U Back is a DLC on the other three consoles.) Songs *'*' - Indicates this song is covered. *P - This track is exclusive to the PAL region (Europe and Australia). *N - This track is exclusive to the NTSC region (North and South America). *S - Special edition on PAL Wii, main list already on others *E - DLC on NTSC Wii, main list already on others *C - Cheetos Code (NTSC on Wii and Xbox only) * W - This track is a Wii U exclusive. * 2014DLC - This track returns as DLC on . * 2015DLC - This track returns as DLC on . * WU - This track is on . * NOW - This track is on . * JDU - This track is on . Removed Songs These are the songs that were originally planned to be in the game, but were later scrapped for reasons unknown. Alternate Modes *(U) - This routine can either be unlocked through Mojo (on the Wii) or through Uplay. *(WP) - This routine is exclusive to the Wii, Wii U and Playstation 3. *(NW) - This routine is not available on the Wii. *(JDU)' '- This routine is available on . Behind The Scenes Hyyt.png|''Good Feeling'' Hyht.png|Battle (Never Gonna Give You Up vs. Moves Like Jagger) Ytrewqrgth.png|''Funhouse'' (DLC) 1394191 180330532157501 171570225 n.jpg|''Oath'', Heavy Cross, Brand New Start, Good Girl, and Some Catchin’ Up To Do Mashups Mashups are present in the game. *(W) - This Mashup is available only on the Wii U. *(PW) - This Mashup is available only on the PlayStation 3 and the Wii U. *(U) - This Mashup can be unlocked through Mojo (on the Wii) or through Uplay. Puppet Master Modes Puppet Master Modes ''were introduced in Just Dance 4 for the Wii U only. Here are the songs with this mode: Battles Just Sweat *(U) indicates that the workout has to be unlocked via the Wheel of Gifts. Downloadable Content All DLCs cost 300 Wii Points on the Wii and $2.99 on the other consoles. *(NW) - NTSC Wii only *(P) - PAL region only *(WXP) - Wii, Xbox 360, and PlayStation 3 only *(WC) - Only available in the store without using the code *(2) - From ''Just Dance 2 *(2DLC) - DLC from Just Dance 2 *(3) - From Just Dance 3 *(3DLC) - DLC from Just Dance 3 * (2014DLC) - DLC on Just Dance 2014 * (2015DLC) - DLC on Just Dance 2015 * (WU) - It returns on Just Dance Wii U * (NOW) - It returns on Just Dance Now * (NOW-F) - It has been found in Just Dance Now files * (U2016) - Is a Uplay Unlockable on Just Dance 2016 * (JDU) - This song is on Just Dance Unlimited Trivia *When opening up the game box and looking at the DLC paper, it is shown to contain fake DLCs like Brand New Start which has the Jungle Drum dancer, Alright and Katti Kalandal. On the DLC instruction manual for the Xbox 360 version, it shows Brand New Start with Kids in America dancer. **This probably is because the only first DLC released was Part Of Me. *This is the last game to have a Britney Spears song in a row, as they have appeared in all the Just Dance game series except for'' Just Dance 2014'' and Just Dance 2015 but she returns in Just Dance 2016 with Circus uncovered and Just Dance 2017 as a featured artist on Scream and Shout. *On the PlayStation 3 version, if there is a DLC downloaded to the system, the scores won't be seen next to the dancer(s) like in the other consoles. They have to be seen through the leaderboard. *The effort ratings have been removed from the game, and they have been absent from every game in the main series since. *Battle Mode was first introduced to the main series in this game. *On the NTSC boxart, Umbrella and Moves Like Jagger have different color schemes but Umbrella's color scheme is from the bridge, when she turns golden. *No Mashups in this game have gold moves (including console-exclusives). This is currently the only game where this happens. *There are 33 possible Mashups in the game. However, only the Wii U version holds all of them. The Wii and Xbox 360 versions have only 12 of them each, and the PS3 version has 24 of them. **A 34th Mashup (Istanbul (Not Constantinople)'s Mashup) was planned to be in the game but got cut, possibly because there were too few dancers. * This game is the only one in the series which has the most new routines. In fact, there are: **50 classic routines. **10 alternate routines. **16 brand new DLCs. **A variety of Sweat routines. *On the Wii U version of the game, there is a notification that will appear at the bottom-right corner of the song list saying that there are 64 Mojo levels. However, there are only 62 gifts on the Wii U version. *Light painting and karaoke is not available while playing Puppet Master Modes. *On the Wii U, Want U Back has got Dance Quests, while the DLC version does not have them. *In the beta version as seen in gameplay footage, the pictogram bar was going to still have the flashing triangle where the pictograms fade, as seen in the previous three games, instead of a rectangle. *On the PAL boxart, Mr. Saxobeat has different color schemes. *The On Fire feature, which was used to give you more points if you get multiple "Perfect"s or "Good"s in a row, has been removed from the game. It has been absent from every game in the main series ever since. Beta Elements For a full list of ''Just Dance 4’s beta elements, see Just Dance 4/Beta Elements.'' Achievements For a full list of '' Just Dance 4’s achievements, see Just Dance 4 Achievements.'' Gallery Just Dance 4 (Wii U).png|Wii U Boxart -Just-Dance-4-Wii- .jpg|PAL Boxart Just Dance 4 (PAL SE).png|Special Edition JustDance4ExclusivesWiiUOnly!.png|Exclusive Wii U Coaches INEEDAFUNNYNAME.jpeg|The Xbox 360 Kinect Tutorial Is my body too DABoulicious for you.jpeg|Xbox 360 Main Menu Xbox 360 Song Selection.jpeg|Xbox 360 Song Selection OOOOH WHAT DO I DO.jpeg|Song Selection on other consoles Videos Just Dance 4- GamesCom 2012 Trailer -UK- Just Dance 4 Trailer (E3 2012) Behind the Scenes - The Making of Just Dance 4 Just Dance 4 - Song List (Wii U PAL) Just Dance 4 Menu Xbox 360 (complet) Just Sweat 4 Menu (Sweat) File:Just Dance 4 Credits (Wii) Site Navigation es:Just Dance 4 it:Just Dance 4